Tea Service
by sunlitroses
Summary: It wasn't as though they had left him much of a choice. Will/Helen/Declan


Disclaimer: I own nothing and profit none.

A/N: So, I was working on Aftermath. (Truly!) And then this happened. I... have no explanation. Enjoy?

With thanks to ohsillymelly for insisting on a Will/Helen story (hope this is close enough!) and skymom for having a talk with both Will and Magnus about cooperating - they listen to the two of you very well, apparently. :P

M-Rating: Will/Helen/Declan with a thin veneer of plot. Makes it look all shiny.

* * *

><p>If you're attempting to seduce the Head of a Sanctuary, shy and quiet isn't going to cut it if you ever want them to take their eyes off of their House. If you're ambitious enough to take on seducing the Heads of <em>two<em> Sanctuaries, simultaneously, your only hope is unshakeable courage, a bit of a stubborn streak, and one amazing plan because somehow two Heads equals five hundred times the problems. If one of those Heads also happens to be Helen Magnus, though, your best bet is to just be crazy and wing it.

Advice Will could sorely have used as he traipsed through the halls of the London Sanctuary convincing himself that the evening would not, in fact, end with his untimely death.

His logic seemed sound: Magnus and Declan needed to take a break. Well, actually, Magnus needed to be abandoned on an island somewhere for a year as that seemed the only way to get her to slow down and Declan just needed a week and some sedatives to keep him away from his office, but the point remained the same. Their lowly, hired psychiatrist had determined that an enforced break was in order before he had to lock them both up for everyone's sake.

They'd spent the better part of three weeks locked in the dungeons of the Sanctuary, brewing up God knew what in an attempt to create a stable field kit for use Network-wide. A laudable goal, of course, but only if either of them had any concept of the word 'moderation.' The minions were beginning to get twitchy between the absence of their erstwhile leaders, the constant and unexpected demands for obscure items, and the intermittent explosions. Yes, a small vacation would be very good for everyone, before the entire Sanctuary collectively had a nervous breakdown.

Gentle hints were an utter failure. Broad hints hadn't fared any better. Down and out statements had been laughed off and any hint of an order got him the ice cold freezing treatment, so it wasn't as though they had left him much of a choice.

Sex it was.

It'd be better, Will mused, if they could just have gotten tempted by each other over the past three weeks and taken themselves off to play for a bit between bouts of mad scientist-ism. Nothing was ever easy, though, he sighed. Now they would have to put up with him in the middle of it all. Not a great hardship for him, granted, and he would even be willing to leave once things got going if they didn't want him. Provided that they assured him of taking off at least three days. Until then, nothing said he couldn't enjoy his job a bit.

Wiping off the hint of a wicked smile working its way around his mouth, Will briskly entered the No Man's Land of the dungeons and headed towards the yelling.

* * *

><p>"Far too volatile! These cases need to be capable of surviving plane crashes and sub-zero temperatures, Declan."<p>

"Not everyone has missions like yours, Magnus," Declan's burr rolled over the room and Will set his tray down, feeling that he had arrived just in time.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Oh, and how he loved that tone of hot anger. He could just imagine that energy redirected somewhere a little south… but that was yet to come.

Tuning out the rising voices behind him, Will searched a bit until he found a pan that looked fairly empty and a set of metal tongs. Cheerfully, he banged one against the other, sending out a resounding 'Bong!' through the lab.

"Will, what in heaven's name are you doing?" Magnus: peeved and curious all at once. Good combination.

"End of round one, ladies and gentlemen," he smiled at their annoyed faces and gestured towards his laboriously assembled tea tray, "Refreshments before the second bout?"

"Cute, mate," and Declan's voice was positively inciting as well – all deep and rolling through his body. Provided they didn't kill him, this would be one for the record books. "We're a bit in the middle of something here."

"Yes, I could hear," Will said blandly. "In fact, I think they could hear over on the Thames. I thought that a 'spot of tea'," he put on his best worst-British accent just to see them wince, "might help at least keep your vocal cords lubricated. I'd hate for anything to ruin those voices," he let his own tone dip down with just a hint of salacious interest on his last words, but kept the sentence airy, turning to rattle tea cups around. Just enough to get them interested was the ticket. Their curiosity would do the rest, if he didn't overplay his hand.

He could feel a warmth approaching on his right and guessed Magnus.

"I'm not sure that I should trust tea at your hands," and he was spot-on. Ha! Score one for him. "Can you brew anything aside from that vile beverage you drink?"

Carefully pouring her a steaming cupful, he turned slightly towards where she leaned at his elbow. Body language casual, he noted, but interest in her eyes. Wondering why he was here, what his words meant, what he was after – she knew him well enough to suspect he had a plan. Declan was beginning to know him well enough to be suspicious of a Will bearing a charming smile and no apparent motive. Ah well, the challenge did make it more interesting.

"I guess you'll have to brave a taste to find out," he teased, handing over the cup. Will made sure that his fingers brushed down the inside of her wrist just a touch too long to be accidental, but not long enough that she could comment upon it. A balancing act, to be sure, and he leaned on the other edge of his teeter-totter, flicking a long glance over his shoulder at Declan. "What about you? Brave enough to try a bit of my," just the slightest pause, "tea?"

The dare got him Declan's sturdy steps, making their way over to his other side. The pause garnered him a sweeping assessment from head to toe on the way. Excellent. He squashed a small smile as he turned to pour a second cup for his other tea-addicted Brit. Passing the cup over, Will repeated his finger trick, only this time combining the back of his fingers and the side of Declan's wrist, just where it curved around his thumb.

Not looking at either of them, he straightened the tray, blatantly fingering each dish just a little too long and a trifle too caressingly. He gave them a minute to converse silently over his head – this relied as much upon an agreement between them as with him – before enquiring, "So, what's the verdict?"

"Oh, definitely not to be trusted," Declan volunteered, darkly.

"Hm, but it has an interesting taste," Magnus added, body curling towards him from where she was settled against the table, "Comes on bold. A tad cheeky," she finished after a moment's thought.

"Bit of a worry that the finish won't be as strong," and that was Declan, with a wicked tease to his voice.

It was so lovely that they caught on quickly.

"Special brew," Will smirked up through his lashes, "A unique blend that definitely promises a – memorable end."

It was going better – much better – than he expected, when Magnus had to make things more difficult, "I don't see a warmer here, however."

Tripping over the unfamiliar term, Will frowned down at the tea tray before glancing up at her with his eyes as wide as he could make them. Innocence, that's what he needed here.

"Isn't it hot enough for you?" desperately he kept the smile off of his face as her eyes darkened slightly, "What did I miss to make your – tea hotter?"

"It's for keeping it for later," and it's Declan who answered his question, one heavy hand brushing down his left shoulder so that he turned to face the taller man. "A warmer keeps things… hot."

Ah. Trying to foist him off until a later time; it had worked with paperwork and sleep and everything else under the sun these past three weeks. Not this time, though.

"I don't think we want that," he said to Declan, not even glancing over at Magnus for the moment. "Even a warmer would cool things off. We wouldn't want to lose any heat," he spoke softly, making Declan lean in to hear his words. Carefully, he angled his head so that his breath would brush over Declan's lips.

"Hm," a broad pick tongue slipped out to lick over said lips. "He makes a good point," was directed past his shoulder as Declan's eyes remained on Will's own.

"I wouldn't know," Magnus moved up behind him and Will was pretty certain that, if he didn't have to keep it together and coax them out of the lab, he could die a happy man sandwiched between the two of them. "I seem to have missed it."

Declan's arm moved up past Will's head to brush a curl off of Magnus' face, "He doesn't want to lose any heat. And doesn't think a warmer will do the trick."

"Well then," Magnus breathed firmly, turning into Declan's hand even as her own pulled Will to face her. "That is a problem."

He found his very best pout from storage, dusting it off, and tried it on for her. "You don't like my tea service?"

Her hand came up to cup his face as her thumb pulled over his outstretched lower lip. "Oh, so very innocent," she mocked gently and he sucked her thumb into his mouth briefly in retaliation, laving his tongue over the pad harshly. The startled indrawn breath it pulled from her was very satisfying before he let her thumb slip out of his mouth once more.

"Point to William, I believe," Declan's voice distracted him from her narrowing eyes. Will realized that at some point while he was teasing Magnus, Declan had moved up behind him and now a hand snaked around his waist to pull him a scant inch back into the solid form.

"Well now, if _points_ are to be involved," he had never heard quite that tone from her before. A throaty purr almost, but he barely had time to analyze it before she stepped as close to him as Declan and leaned down slightly to capture his mouth with her own.

He was so very screwed.

Clearly, in the art of kissing at least, practice might not make perfect, but it did make very, very good. And Magnus had over a century of practice. She was very, very good.

Her lips caressed his almost too gently at first, her tongue flicking out to wet both of their lips before concentrating on his bottom lip. Then his top lip. Every time he went to press closer to her, to take the kiss deeper, she teasingly backed off a little and Will, tucked close to Declan, couldn't follow. It was the most delightfully frustrating time he'd ever had, but in the end he couldn't stop the whine that slipped out of him when she backed off one final time.

"Hm," she hummed triumphantly and he refocused from staring at her lips to see the light of competition in her eyes. "My point, I believe?"

Will couldn't respond in any coherent matter; his brain was busy trying to remember how to breathe properly, not to mention the nagging sensation that he'd forgotten something important. Wasn't he supposed to be doing something right now?

"It occurs to me," Declan said in a tone of contemplation, "that I seem to be falling behind here."

Whatever it was that he had forgotten was submerged again as Declan leaned over his shoulder to attack Magnus' mouth himself. Neither was inclined to cede to the other and Will was lost in the heat of watching two pairs of strong lips vie for dominance. Declan's hands slipped down to his hips, pulling him flush against the other man's arousal and Will's breath caught before the thought crossed his mind that he could perhaps be contributing a bit more here.

Carefully selecting his side of the battle – it wouldn't do to let Magnus get too far ahead – he slipped a hand under the thin material of her blouse, softly caressing his way upwards, fingertips lingering on the curve of her waist and the jut of her rib cage until he reached him goal. The first tease of his fingers over the line of her breast emerging from her soft bra had her swaying into the both of them. Determined to wring another sound out of her, Will followed the line smoothly over whisperingly soft skin to the hollow between her breasts. Carefully wetting a finger on his other hand, he sent it to join its companion. Drawing a wet line downwards from the center of her chest to the sensitive hollow, then smudging it back upwards with his thumb, he played with that sensation for a bit before turning his other hand over and drawing his fingernails lightly over the curve of her breast again.

With a frustrated moan, Magnus broke the kiss and grabbed his hands through her shirt, glaring down at him fiercely.

"Double-teaming me?" she breathed hotly, "How very unsportsmen-like."

"And yet, a point to me," Declan declared a bit breathlessly himself, but with a smug air.

"Do I get anything for my contribution to the cause?" Will turned his head into Declan's neck to hide his smile from Magnus, slipping his hands away from her grasp.

Declan's hand made its own foray, this one underneath the thin cotton of Will's shirt, to rest warmly over his abdomen, "Perhaps half a point. I think we can come up with something a bit better in way of a reward, however."

Tempting. Very tempting. The focus on Magnus, however, had reminded Will of his goal and with a great deal of determination he slipped out of Declan's hold and moved halfway to the door.

"I don't know," he smiled at their suspicious glances, "Right now I'm ahead, aren't I?" The realization passed over their faces at the same moment. "Are you sure you don't want to quit while it's only a minor lead?"

Just a hint of a cocky smirk, there – too much and it would turn them off of the challenge.

"Confident one, aren't you?" Declan growled, taking a step before glancing back at Magnus. "Do you let him get away with that at home?"

"I believe that London is bringing out the worst in him," she offered slowly, eyes only on Will. For a moment, he wanted to quail, certain that she would see through his not terribly well-disguised ploy to get them out of the dungeon. If she did, though, Magnus must have decided to let him get away with it for the moment and moved up to stand beside Declan. "I think you know better than to suggest that I give up, Will."

Actually, he'd sort of been counting on that fact. Two of the same, his charges right now, stubborn and strong and competitive – their similarity was probably what had kept them out of each other's beds before now.

"Well, then," he turned towards the door, but smiled over his shoulder, "I'm not inclined to lose any clothing in an atmosphere this cold. Any suggestions?" his tone turned arch, and he let his eyebrow wiggle slightly. Humor was as great a relief as sex, often.

He watched them glance at each other, settling some argument without words, before Magnus came towards him and Declan moved back to the lab equipment. That was somewhat worrying, but he didn't have time to work it out before he had to deal with the Head that was drawing in front of him.

"Shall we go warm you up a bit?" she followed his glance to Declan and smiled wickedly, "Oh, he'll be along shortly. Wouldn't want to miss the fun, after all, but I think we can get the bed warm for him first, don't you?" With a dark smile, she slid her hands under his t-shirt, long fingers like hot brands ghosting over his stomach and up his chest. "You are cold," she muttered slightly, before slipping her hands around his back and pulling him flush against her, "Clearly, this will take some effort," she murmured before capturing his mouth with those wicked-lovely lips again.

"Oi!" At Declan's shout, Magnus broke the kiss and Will swayed into her, trying to relocate his knees. "At that rate I'll be done before you even make it to the hallway."

"Some people simply have no patience," she spoke lightly and Will snorted. That was rich, coming from perhaps the least patient woman in the world. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you have a comment?"

"Nope," he smiled cheerily, waiting for the suspicion to fade, before he finished, "Kettle."

The eyebrow rose again and her hands slipped out of his shirt to rest on his lower back. Turning towards the door, she gestured ahead of them with one hand, bringing the other down to lightly swat his behind, "Cheeky brat."

The trip down the hallways was somewhat fuzzy for Will, though he did possess a fond remembrance of one curtained alcove where he spent several glorious minutes with Magnus doing her best impersonation of a vampire at his throat. He'd wonder if she'd gotten tips from Tesla, except that the thought brought up too many bizarre images for his mind to process in its current state.

One addled trip later brought the pair of them panting and heated to her bedroom door.

"Yours?" Will questioned as she ushered him inside and closed the door behind them, not locking it yet.

"Bigger bed," was her only comment before he was nudged further into the room and could see the end goal for himself. Yes. Yes, that was one big bed. How had they ever gotten it in here?

He was distracted from questions of logistics by Magnus' hands at his waist, pulling him around to face her and picking up where they had left off in the alcove. So distracted was Will by the press of her lips to his and the trail she followed down his neck and up to his earlobe – dear lord, what had she been _doing_ for the past hundred years? – that he failed to notice her stealthily moving them backwards until the back of his knees hit the side of the bed.

Freeing his lips for a moment, Will was proud of his ability to catch his breath long enough to quip, "Smooth worker, aren't you?"

Slipping her hands underneath his long sleeved over shirt and tugging it down to his wrists, Magnus used the leverage to rock him forward against her strategically placed thigh. "Complaining?" she inquired wickedly.

"Nuh-uh," he stuttered, trying to press back into her mysterious disappearing leg. "Wonderful quality," he added with greater confidence, trying to coax her back towards him.

Laughing, she simply freed his arms of his over shirt. He stripped his t-shirt off himself, before reaching for the edge of her blouse. Swiftly, Magnus trapped his arms between their bodies, pressing her lips to his once more and doing – something – undefinable with her tongue and the proper application of suction that left him mewling into her mouth and quashing his need to breathe. At the bare fringes of his mind, he registered that his pants and boxers had somehow slipped to the ground without his help or knowledge. Processing it for a moment, his brain shrugged and went back to tracking down exactly where that agile tongue had gotten to now. Escaping his grasp, it had decided to trace a wet line along his jaw, lips mouthing kisses along the way. Abruptly, the contact broke and he found himself bouncing slightly on the bed, on his back, blinking upwards and panting.

Will only had a moment to appreciate Magnus' cat-and-the-cream look before she took control of her advantage by crawling up to settle over his body on the bed. His naked body, he suddenly realized consciously.

"I think one of us is a _little_ overdressed for this party," he drawled as soon as he was capable of not gasping mid-sentence.

"Oh, I don't know," she smiled, slow and evil, trailing a finger down the center of his chest and stopping far too soon, "I think we're both following the dress code admirably."

Pasting an amused smile on his face, Will decided that sometimes one had to fight evil with evil. Pretending to concentrate on his left hand's efforts to relieve her of her blouse, which she was deflecting rather easily, he snuck his right hand around her body and made quick work of the zipper running down the back of her skirt. When she made an outraged noise and moved to rescue it, his right hand hustled around to provide back-up assistance and successfully completed Mission: Free the Breasts. Swiftly looking around, Will shoved the blouse under a pillow before he let himself concentrate on the rewards of his mission.

Clearly, Magnus hadn't been expecting to be seduced today. Her bra was rather utilitarian and palely nude, cut low enough to let Will enjoy the curve of her breasts peeking out and enticing him to become better acquainted with each of them individually.

"Well, hello," he said politely, smiling up at Magnus to gauge her reaction to him suddenly turning the tables. At his greeting, she rolled her eyes and, unsuccessfully suppressing a grin of her own, stood up to let her skirt join his clothes scattered across the floor with a small flourish. Irresistibly drawn downwards, Will's eyes feasted on the matching nude scrap that traced a line from hip to hip before cuddling down close to the oasis of Southern Territory. He felt a pioneering spirit awakening within him, suddenly.

"Better?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh, yes," Will breathed, "Your standard of dress has improved remarkably. But," he tried to speak solemnly, "I note that you're not contributing to the 'bed warming' aspects of this endeavor." Extending his hands, he beckoned to her, "This bed's too big for it to be a one-man job."

"It's just one demand after another with you, isn't it?" she scowled lightly, before reaching past his head to tug the blankets down the bed. Wriggling around, he helped push them down past his feet and was rewarded by Magnus rounding the bed and crawling up beside him.

"Any other requests?" Ah, ruffled Magnus – even if she was only pretending – was so delightfully hot.

"I'm sure I can think of a few," he smirked, sliding a hand under her rib cage and trying to tug her mouth down to his.

"Hm, I'm sure you can," she quipped, resisting his pressure for a moment, before leaning forward to share a quick peck and drawing back as he followed blindly.

Opening his eyes again, Will narrowed them at her peevishly.

"I never said I'd _grant_ them," she pointed out calmly, smile teasing across her lips.

Taking in a breath to respond in kind, Will was suddenly waylaid by a rush of emotion for the woman curled into his side. This funny, wicked, brilliant, evil woman he loved so dearly. Breath caught in his throat, he simply blinked up at her for a long moment. Some of his inner upwelling must have spilled over into his expression, for the grin on Magnus' face faltered for a moment, then deepened into a true smile that she leaned forward to share with Will. He didn't try to control the press of her lips to his, simply breathed in the scent of her so close and, threading his other arm around her back and into her tousled curls, pulled her warmth to cover him tightly. When she finally pushed back a little, his heart no longer felt swelled to bursting within his chest and he managed a slightly self-deprecating grin.

"It's your fault," he murmured, perfectly fine with the amount of petulance in his tone.

"What?" she asked confused.

"For being you," Will said, unhelpfully, and used her distraction to simultaneously divest her of the bra, in a move he was particularly proud of, and roll them both until she was settled underneath him, breasts in close proximity to his face. Putting the new scenery to good use, he breathed on one nipple, then blew lightly on it, alternating the cycle of warm and cold with light kisses until it was sensitive enough to make her writhe slightly beneath him. Then he switched sides. When Will could tell by the growl tingeing her voice that he'd better get a move on if he didn't want the tables turned, he suddenly rolled his tongue over the first one and sucked it into the wet heat of his mouth, tongue dancing fitfully over the surface.

Her muted howl was quite satisfactory.

Resting his weight on his right arm, he let his left hand get in on the action, teasing the breast not in his mouth. A gentle line traced around the bottom of the areole, a teasing pinch here, a sudden swipe with his thumb over the nipple there, and she was the one panting now, thrusting her chest up towards him.

"Taking your task to heart, I see," the deep tones rolled over the two of them and Will shifted backwards with a wet pop as his mouth left her right breast a dark red.

Seeing that Magnus wasn't quite up to words at the moment, Will jumped in, "I do believe that my last review said something about being very task-oriented." He smiled charmingly over his bare shoulder and let his bottom give the slightest wriggle in Declan's direction.

"I recall something in the oral version about cheekiness," Declan replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm so glad that you both remember my reports so well," Magnus finally joined in, "and at the most appropriate moments."

"I need to keep my skills in shape," Will admonished, grinning down at her.

About to reply, a puzzled expression crossed her face and redirected his attention, "Were you planning on joining the party, Declan, or are you playing the part of the voyeur this evening?"

"Not that it doesn't sound tempting," he said, "but I'm simply debating where to begin in the feast before me."

"Just mind the dress code," Will chimed in brightly, "I had to take Magnus to task for that as well. What is it with you two and rules?" he asked, in an almost-sincere tone.

"Yes, and you're so well-known for following them, yourself," Declan scoffed, ignoring his clothes and moving to lean over the bed.

"I'm excellently behaved," he said snootily, glancing down at Magnus, "Aren't I?"

Declan reached over and pinched his bare backside. Will shifted weight to wave Declan away with his right hand.

"Hm," she considered briefly, before taking advantage of his distraction and flipping them once more so that Will came to rest trapped between the cage of her knees and forearms. "Let's put that to the test, shall we?"

Declan drew closer to whisper in Magnus' ear. She nodded, eyes on Will, before leaning back to do her own whispering in return. Will was fairly certain that this couldn't be good, but so long as Magnus continued to let her pelvis brush against him in her leaning, he couldn't really bring himself to care.

He found himself once again the sole focus of Magnus' attention with Declan's disappearance – a nerve-wracking place to be, he determined.

"Now, I believe you mentioned something about obedience, yes?" she continued without waiting for an answer. "Try not to move."

Then she began tracing a torturous line down the center of his chest putting those beautifully evil lips to good use and letting her hands get in on the action. Will was barely breathing by the time Magnus had licked her way to the base of his penis. At the first ghost of breath across the base however, he couldn't contain the slightest writhe of his hips and he opened his eyes to find blue eyes gazing down at him. Evilly.

"You moved," she said in mock disappointment, shaking her head, before a smirk that Will would have loved to kiss off of her lips emerged. "Try again."

He groaned aloud when she moved down – completely bypassing the part of his anatomy that was desperately trying to get her attention – and started up his left leg.

"Evil," he muttered under his breath, then unconsciously kept up the chant as she followed his femoral artery upwards. "Evil, evil, evil."

Will heard a deep chuckle and tried to convince his eyes to open before they were sidetracked by a slightly chapped pair of lips descending on his own and firmly tossing all thoughts of sight out of the bed. Who needed to see, anyway? This was much better. Declan sucked his bottom lip into a hot cavern and put his heavy tongue to good use. Better. What was better? Where had he been going with that thought?

Dazedly, Will blinked up into a pair of mocking gray eyes that flickered down his body to where the Evil One had sat back on her heels.

"How goes it?" he asked, calm as though he'd simply intruded on them sipping tea. Ingrate.

"He moved," Magnus said in tones of great dismay, shaking her head in a tsk-ing manner

"Shocking," Declan drawled before pointing his chin further down the bed. "Why don't you take him to task then, while I," he paused as a sideways grin slid onto his face, "catch up a bit."

The two of them sharing wicked glances over his body should not make him want to spontaneously combust. Will was pretty sure on that point. Then Declan's gaze flicked down once again, Magnus' body slid warmly over his own as she reached for something, and his better sense packed up its bags, put on an inexplicably tiny bowler hat, and left the building. They were probably going to kill him in a few hours anyway. He might as well enjoy what time he had left.

Then Declan's tongue was warm and wet and encouraging his own to play a slick game of chase. Briefly, he wondered if Magnus had been coaching the man before the errant thought was chased away and all he knew was heat and desire.

Will could happily have gone on – now what was that delightful British word he'd just heard again the other day? Snogging, that was it. He could happily have gone on snogging for ages yet, when he felt a slick pressure against his backside. Startled, he flinched into Declan and narrowly avoided biting the other man's tongue. The second after he began to move, he cursed himself.

"Will?" Magnus' voice first, her body moving up to curl behind his where he half-lay on Declan.

Then, "Will?" Declan's a moment later, presumably after he ascertained that his tongue was still attached.

"Sorry," Will muttered into Declan's chest, berating himself. He had planned this, dammit! And he was damned if it was going to fall through just because parts of his body apparently missed the general memo. "You just, uh… startled me. It's fine."

"Mate, we don't have to do it that way, you know, right?" with his head on the barrel chest, Declan's rumble rolled through his entire body. Oh, that was very nice indeed. He felt himself twitching against a well-muscled thigh. As did Declan, from the way he glanced down and then raised an eyebrow at him.

"I like your voice," Will said simply, following it up with a smirk. "And I know… you know. I want to." Breathing shallowly, he hitched his left leg on top of Declan's, widening his spread.

"Lovely view," Magnus breathed into his ear and he shivered, because damn if she didn't have that same fuck-me-now burr in her voice as well. "Will." She didn't say anything more. She didn't need to. He might not have that magic Head-of-House-telepathy, but Unspoken-Magnus he could read like a book.

"Please," he groaned, pushing back into her, and sighed as her hand skimmed lightly down his side. "Just," and Will knew that he should stop there, that he would if it were anyone else. But it wasn't, it was them and, as he had the opportunity and knew they would never judge him, he closed his eyes and continued. "Maybe talk. Some."

"Hm, and what would you like to hear?" Declan drawled, hand sliding down to the back of his thigh, pulling it further over himself. Will went with the motion, settling his cheek against Declan's. "How good you feel like this – warm and aching for it?"

"The way you look, spread and wanting," Magnus' voice joined in behind him, hands smoothing over his back lightly, slowly working downwards. "Or perhaps everything we're going to do to you tonight? How we're going to make you feel?"

Will's hips rolled into Declan involuntarily as one of Magnus' fingers dipped down to circle him briefly.

"Yes," he moaned, repeating, "yes," softer into Declan's jawline as he began to mouth kisses down it.

"How I'm going to fill you," Declan again, his voice deepening further, vibrating into Will's bones, "So full. While you're deep in Magnus."

His moan that time didn't even contain any words, just pure need.

"We're going to surround you," Magnus, hot against the back of his neck, as she began to press into him slightly. "So close you won't remember where you begin."

He was panting now, pushing back into Magnus' hand slightly, as far as her hand against his hip and Declan's hold on his thigh would let him move. The words began to lose meaning, but the steady cadence of their voices reassured him who was present. When Magnus pulled away, he whimpered and groaned, trying to follow her hand.

"Sh," Declan's chuckle rolled through him, throbbing deep in his groin. "Roll for me, Will."

Aching, he rolled so that his back was to Declan and was immediately wrapped in Magnus' arms, her lips pressing heated kisses to his own. He tried to give as good as he got, panting into her mouth, so that he almost missed the first thick press of Declan into him. After the first ring, though, the pressure mounted and Will arched backwards, away from those wicked lips, to gasp for breath.

"Slowly, slowly," Declan's head burrowed into the back of his shoulder, words pressing out through gritted teeth.

Will jerkily reached a hand back to cradle his head, while Magnus' hands slipped down to fondle Will's erection. Before he could get enough breath to recommend she stop that if things were not to end prematurely, he felt the sensation of a condom rolling down his length. Similar, if he wasn't mistaken, to the one almost penetrating him now.

Magnus' hand moved to pull his thigh further over her smooth leg, using the space to bend her knee enough to give him access. The feeling of sliding into her moistness as Declan seated himself fully almost pushed Will over the edge. He tried to think of every horrible thing possible, every slimy abnormal on their roster, but nothing overcame the soft heat surrounding him and the pressure filling him.

For a moment, the three of them remained motionless, panting close together. Declan nibbled Will's shoulder, while he inhaled the subtly sweet scent of Magnus' perfume and ghosted trembling fingers over her shoulder blade. His fingers carded in time through Declan's hair, while Magnus' fingers tangled with Declan's as she trailed kisses over Will's forehead.

In retrospect, Will wasn't certain who moved first, but it caused a chain reaction. He was lost in the middle of it, pressing deeply into Magnus when Declan pushed into him, before losing them both as Declan pulled away and he followed. The cycle of gain and loss pushing him higher and sweeter, until he was lost in the sensation growing between them, lips moving over him, words and moans and short breaths that he couldn't trace back to the source and seemed to come from all of them at once.

Finally, one last push and Declan stilled behind him. The warmth filling him pushed Will over the edge, spilling inside of Magnus who growled at the cessation of movement, pumping herself over him in a manner that drew out his pleasure even as it tipped her into her own. Shakily, he worked a hand down between them, striving to rock his hips even as he stroked her gently to push her further over the edge. When she reached down and caught his hand with her own, he ceased moving, tangling his fingers with hers and letting his body slump, coasting on the lingering sensations.

At some point, his languid body roused enough to let him know that the heat generated in their frantic motions was wearing off and that it would really like to be warm again, thank you. Grumbling, Will tried to remember where the blankets were and, failing that, located his arm muscles long enough to try and pull his toasty warm bedmates closer to his body.

"What're you doin'?" Declan rumbled slowly, as Will pulled his leg over his own. Without answering, Will tugged Magnus closer against his front and buried his head into her neck. Nope. They really needed to not live in stone castles. Sighing, he unburied himself, reluctantly sliding away from where he had collapsed after slipping out of Magnus and feeling lost when Declan left him in turn.

"Will?" Magnus called after him as he staggered slightly towards the bathroom door.

"Just a minute," he called, hoarsely, as he ran the tap long enough to generate warm water and located wash cloths. Cleaning himself up almost too quickly for the sensitive skin, he walked a bit steadier back into the bedroom, where his two lovers had propped their heads up slightly to watch his return.

Crawling onto the bed, he gently ran the cloth over Declan, Magnus leaning over his shoulder to slip the condom off and knot it before disappearing behind his back again. When her turn came, he gently smoothed over the folds, listening as her hiss was lost against Declan's lips. Smiling, he turned to slide off the bed again, when Declan's arm around his waist pulled him back against the sheet and Magnus relieved him of a wash cloth.

"I did me already," he pointed out, even as his thighs fell open at her warm, gentle touch and his eyes closed at Declan's lips against his collar bone.

"Not the same," Magnus said decidedly, leaning up to claim a kiss when she was done.

"Hm," he hummed against her lips, not inclined to argue the point. Declan disappeared briefly with the wash cloths, returning to curl against Will again and get a kiss of his own from Magnus.

Will smiled sleepily, and a bit smugly, watching the languid press of lips above him. Stifling a yawn, he tucked his head into the crook of Declan's shoulder, shivering slightly. Really, stone castles, why? He heard the slight pop of the kiss breaking before Magnus' warmth against his back disappeared. Before he could find the energy to get up and locate her, she returned, pulling the bed clothes with her. Brilliant woman. Not evil at all.

"For heaven's sakes, Will," the Brilliant Woman muttered as he used his legs to tug her warmth closer, "Should I be checking your thyroid levels?"

Perhaps a bit evil, after all, "Stone castles," he muttered back, "Whose idea was that?"

He never even heard her response before sleep claimed him.

Yes, this was totally worth his imminent death come morning when they discovered that his minions had locked them out of the labs for the remainder of the week.


End file.
